


you walked in and my heart went boom

by pictureofsoph1sticatedgrace



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Series, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureofsoph1sticatedgrace/pseuds/pictureofsoph1sticatedgrace
Summary: Like most everything else in her life, Rebecca Bunch dedicates herself to celebrating holidays with an unmatchable gusto. The Fourth of July is no exception.





	you walked in and my heart went boom

Nathaniel supposes he shouldn’t be surprised when there’s a knock on his door, and it’s opened to reveal his girlfriend in full red, white and blue, from the sparkly flag headband adorning her crown down to the glittery red polish on her toes. Like most everything else in her life, Rebecca Bunch dedicates herself to celebrating holidays with an unmatchable gusto. The Fourth of July is no exception.

“You look… very patriotic?” he tries, failing to hide his grin.

She can only laugh in response, and throws her arms around his neck, rising onto her tiptoes. He meets her in the middle, pulling her close and kissing her hard, and she smiles before pulling away with one last peck on the lips.

“Hi.” She sighs, content.

“Hi,” he says, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

“So. Tomorrow, we go right back to our existential dread that this country has gone down an irredeemable path that we can only hope future generations will be able to dig us out of, but for today, we’re going to Heather’s place to celebrate America by grilling out and swimming and blowing stuff up, as our forefathers would have wanted… and also, I made red white and blue iced pretzels.”

“You know this so called “blowing stuff up” is illegal without a license in California, right?” Nathaniel smirks before grabbing his keys.

“Yes, Mr. ‘I’m-a-lawyer-I-know-all-the-laws-about-everything’, she says, rolling her eyes.

“That’s a long name I’ve got there.”

Rebecca barrels on. “None of us are blowing anything up. Heather and Hector apparently have a great view of El Segundo’s local fireworks. Not to mention, there’s no way Heather trusts me with a sparkler… let alone a sky rocket.” She ponders for a moment. “But also, important question: have you ever made out under fireworks? I know it’s a total rom-com cliche, but I think we can make it work,” she says, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, I _know_ we can make it work,” Nathaniel growls in her ear, Rebecca’s giggles filling the hall as he scoops her up in his arms and heads for the elevator.

*****

Rebecca hijacks the radio as soon as they get in Nathaniel’s car and immediately begins playing the cast recording of Hamilton, as it is “the only music appropriate for today.” Naturally. Nathaniel obliges, and he can’t help but be enamored by her enthusiasm as they drive down the 110. Somewhere in the middle of her trying (and failing) to rap along with Hercules Mulligan, they arrive at Heather and Hector’s condo. Rebecca is immediately intercepted by Heather and Paula, no doubt to talk about whatever it is that girl mobs talk about, and Nathaniel is relieved to find White Josh and Hector waiting for him with a beer in the kitchen. They’ve commandeered the complex’s pool for the day (no small feat, given the holiday), and the gang is all there. Darryl, self-proclaimed “king of the spread” has assumed grilling duties for the day. Josh takes charge of playing the latest hits, and even throws in some 90’s classics, much to the joy of Rebecca, Paula and Heather. Mostly, everyone is excited to beat the California heat with some much needed pool time.

Rebecca takes off her coverup to reveal a red bikini with some very well placed cutouts, and Nathaniel is certain if his eyes could pop out of his head they absolutely would. He sneaks up behind her, his hands finding her hips, leaving a line of kisses from her neck to her shoulder, and he whispers low in her ear.

“Have I ever told you that you are incredibly sexy?”

She turns around, blushing, and her hands skim the planes of his chest. “Maybe once or twice.” 

He goes in for the kiss, but is interrupted by a splash from the pool.

“Absolutely not. I had to witness your gross PDA for literal months both at home and at work. Take it elsewhere or get your asses in the pool, like, right now,” Heather snarks.

“You heard her,” Nathaniel shrugs, grabbing Rebecca’s hand. They jump into the deep end together.

*****

The rest of the day is spent much the same - “grillin’ and chillin’,” as Darryl put it (about eight hundred times - his new catchphrase). Rebecca manages to get Nathaniel to eat a burger, and he challenges her to laps in the pool (why she thought it would be a good idea to race the former water polo star, she’s still not sure). It’s by all means a day to remember, but it’s not over yet.

The dusk begins to settle in and the California stars begin to make their appearance, and Rebecca and Nathaniel find a relatively quiet spot to watch the evening’s show away from the rest of the group. They spend their time waiting by talking about everything and nothing - Nathaniel’s latest strategy for dealing with the Mountaintop crew’s usual antics, Rebecca’s newest pretzel flavor idea (funfetti birthday cake - Nathaniel wants to go for a run just thinking about it), where they’re going to go on their next date, how Rebecca’s music lessons are going. They both relish in the time they have to just sit and talk.

As the fireworks finally begin to light up the night sky, Nathaniel can’t help but glance over at Rebecca. She’s watching the dazzling display of color and light in earnest, a small smile on her lips, and he’s overcome with affection for her. He swears his heart skips a beat. The sparkle in her eyes is far more beautiful than any fireworks he’s ever seen before. She’s glowing, and he’s just thankful to be in her light.

“Rebecca?”

“Nathaniel?”

“I love you.” He gives her a soft smile, leaning in and cupping her cheek, his thumb gently tracing the line of her jaw.

“I love you too,” she says before closing the distance between them, the sparks flying between them matching the explosions overhead as his lips meet hers.

“Told you we could make it work,” he says when they finally part.

She laughs, linking their fingers together in her lap and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Best Fourth of July ever.”

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fun fourth of july fluff that my brain spit out rapid-fire in about 3 hours! Big thanks as always to @heartbash and @justwantedtodance for continuing to push me to do this, and for always being my biggest inspirations and my best friends. <3


End file.
